


Waiting for Reply

by Amehika



Series: Texts and All [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Background Relationships, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, I think there is a thin plot with this, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Texting, there is... some degree of fluff???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehika/pseuds/Amehika
Summary: Another usual day- wait, no, Dante's hair looks interesting...**edit: Had to fix a part of it, freaking coding...





	Waiting for Reply

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask.  
> On the other hand, if you have any other ideas for these idiots, let me know and I'll try to see if I can have more text fun with these guys.

Trishy  
  
**Today, September 28** 15:04 **Lady:** hey trish?  
**Lady:** did u do a thing with dante's hair?  
**Trish:** Uh  
**Trish:** No  
**Lady:** well  
**Lady:** just take a look  
**Lady:** i think if u're lucky  
**Lady:** u'll see it  
**Trish:**?  
**Trish:** Okay...?

Lovely Lady(Kiss Mark )  
  
**Today, September 28** 03:50 PM **Trish:** Lady  
**Trish:** You did not tell me this was actually a thing  
**Lady:** what is a thing  
**Trish:** *pic attached* (Dante with his hair up in a loose ponytail)  
**Lady:** no  
**Lady:** as far as i know  
**Lady:** why  
**Trish:** I never thought I'd live to tell this  
**Trish:** But Dante is a bit touchy about his hair  
**Lady:** wait  
**Lady:** what?  
**Trish:** So  
**Trish:** Do you remember that one time when Dante grew his hair out for a bit  
**Trish:** And I made a joke saying that someone will probably place something in there  
**Trish:** And he won't even notice a thing  
**Trish:** Then he cut his hair to that short length after someone tried to steal a lock of his hair for god knows what reason?  
**Lady:** ohhh yeah  
**Lady:** i do remember  
**Lady:** i think that lock of hair was supposed to be for some sort of life-stealing spell?  
**Trish:** Oh yeah. That did not end well  
**Trish:** For the idiot that is  
**Lady:** so  
**Lady:** should we say something?  
**Trish:** I would  
**Trish:** Buuuuuuuuuut...  
**Lady:** oh no.  
**Trish:** He did accidentally interrupt us in our little 'moment'  
**Trish:** So this is payback.  
**Lady:** come on  
**Lady:** he was trying to get my help for a job  
**Lady:**...though can't say I blame u  
**Trish:** See?  
**Lady:** well, fine  
**Lady:** tho should we tell dante, just in case?  
**Lady:** he really doesn't like it when we hide something  
**Trish:** I would  
**Trish:**...except for one little problem.  
**Lady:** oh?  
**Lady:** is it a good or bad thing?  
**Trish:** Well  
**Trish:** We did a job with those idiots the other day, right?  
**Lady:** yee  
**Lady:** what about it  
**Trish:** Did you notice something different about Yamato?  
**Lady:** from yamato?  
**Lady:** not really?  
**Lady:** aside the fact its owner is such a dickhead?  
**Trish:** No honey  
**Trish:** Did you notice Yamato is missing something?  
**Lady:** no?  
**Lady:** wait  
**Lady:** yeah  
**Lady:** i just remembered  
**Lady:** ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
**Lady:** lol  
**Lady:** oh no  
**Lady:** omg  
**Lady:** oh this is too good  
**Lady:** pls tell me you got a good look  
**Trish:** even better  
**Trish:** *pic attached* (Dante's hair, up close)  
**Lady:** lmfao  
**Lady:** okay  
**Lady:** a night at the shooting range if it takes dante a good week and a half to notice this  
**Trish:** Again?  
**Trish:** It's your favorite spot though, so I shouldn't complain.  
**Trish:** Ah, well, if you're in a competitive mood...  
**Trish:** A well-dressed up dinner just the two of us  
**Trish:** If Dante notices it two weeks later  
**Lady:** ooooo  
**Lady:** like another bet?  
**Trish:** LOL why not  
**Lady:** i'm not bringing in the kids this time  
**Trish:** Oh?  
**Trish:** But it was so much fun last time!  
**Lady:** trish  
**Lady:** dante was about to murder me last time  
**Trish:** Well we're not going to be there for a while  
**Lady:** true  
**Trish:** And I'm on the way  
**Lady:** good

Bratty Kid  
  
**Today, September 28** 18:00 **Lady:** hey  
**Lady:** got something for u  
**Nero:**?  
**Nero:** What is it?  
**Lady:** *pic attached* (same one Trish showed with Dante's hair up)  
**Nero:** Wait  
**Nero:** Is that  
**Lady:** yup  
**Nero:**!????  
**Nero:** Does Trish know about this!??  
**Lady:** lol yeah  
**Lady:** guess who gave me that picture  
**Nero:** Does Dante know she took this picture before she left?  
**Lady:** lol nope  
**Nero:** Okay wo  
**Nero:** I will not tell Dante  
**Nero:** I'm going to have so much fun with this  
**Lady:** lol good luck and pray he doesn't kill u  
**Nero:** Wait  
**Nero:** Lady  
**Nero:**...what's with that ribbon  
**Nero:**...Lady???

Kyrie(Sparkling Heart )  
  
**Today, September 29** 09:30 AM **Nero:** Kyrie, my love and shining star  
**Kyrie:** Oh no lol  
**Nero:** What!?  
**Kyrie:** I love you dear  
**Kyrie:** It's just every time you tell me that  
**Kyrie:** I fear something's happened  
**Nero:** Yeah well  
**Nero:**...ergh, yeah you got a point  
**Nero:** Yeah so I need help.  
**Kyrie:** Awww anything for you!  
**Nero:** (Sparkling Heart )  
**Kyrie:** Did something happen?  
**Nero:** So can you help me with something?  
**Kyrie:**? Sure??  
**Kyrie:** Is something the matter?  
**Nero:**...you know how you helped me with the entire 'my dad is in love with my uncle' thing a while back, right?  
**Kyrie:** Oh Nero.   
**Nero:** Yeah I know  
**Nero:** Just  
**Nero:** Explain what the hell this means  
**Nero:** *pic attached* (Again, it's Dante with his hair in the loose ponytail, held up by a familiar blue ribbon)  
**Nero:** So I'm with Dante in the office  
**Nero:** And then he turns  
**Nero:** And I see this  
**Nero:** Nico's trying not to laugh her head off  
**Nero:** But wtf?  
**Kyrie:** Oh! Dante looks nice in that style!  
**Kyrie:** I wonder why he doesn't do it often?  
**Nero:** I asked and he told it's a bit pricey to get his hair cut  
**Nero:** ...still doesn't explain his tacky af jukebox  
**Kyrie:** I see XD  
**Kyrie:** Can you tell him from me it looks good on him?  
**Nero:**...well, I kinda did?  
**Nero:** I just told him the look is nice  
**Nero:** I'm sure he's flattered.  
**Nero:** Yeah LOL  
**Nero:** And now my dad's glaring at me  
**Kyrie:** Oh?  
**Nero:** I'm sure he hates that I'm close to Dante  
**Nero:** Which I'm fine with  
**Nero:** Dante's my favorite family member anyway  
**Nero:** He's literally the cooler dad between the two  
**Kyrie:** lol I won't, don't worry  
**Nero:** I'm just glad their pants are up  
**Kyrie:** Well  
**Kyrie:** I'm positive if anyone caught us  
**Kyrie:** You would be just as annoyed as your father could have been  
**Nero:**...yeah, good point.  
**Nero:** Miss u honey (Sparkling Heart )  
**Kyrie:** Awwwww (Sparkling Heart )Miss you too, Nero  
**Nero:** Remind me to take you with us next time  
**Nero:** It's so lonely without you here  
**Kyrie:** (Sparkling Heart )  
**Kyrie:** What about Nico?  
**Nero:** UGH  
**Nero:** Is it possible for her driving to get worse?  
**Kyrie:** lol  
**Nero:** Dante says hi  
**Kyrie:** lol  
**Kyrie:** Tell Dante I said hi back  
**Nero:** Dante tells me Morrison might have a job for me sometime next month  
**Kyrie:** all right  
**Nero:** And I miss you too much  
**Nero:** So I'm taking you with me  
**Kyrie:** LOL as long as Nico keeps us both safe I'm fine  
  
**Today** 10:12 AM  
**Kyrie:** I just look at that photo you sent  
**Kyrie:**...isn't that ribbon from Yamato?  
**Nero:** I'm sorry what  
**Kyrie:** That ribbon on Dante's hair  
**Kyrie:** That's... technically Vergil's ribbon, isn't it?  
**Nero:** Hang on  
**Nero:** WTF!?  
**Nero:** IT IS  
**Kyrie:** Oh wow  
**Kyrie:** The ribbon does look good on him  
**Nero:** I s2g the deities must hate me  
**Kyrie:** Though I don't get it  
**Kyrie:** Does he not have hair bands of his own?  
**Nero:** Huh  
**Nero:** I think he doesn't?  
**Kyrie:**?  
**Nero:** Said the last few ones he has were from Nico  
**Kyrie:** Ah, I see

Crazy Driver  
  
**Today, September 29** 01:10 PM **Nero:** Hey stupid driver  
**Nico:** Hey bratty boy  
**Nero:** I regret allowing that nickname to pass  
**Nico:** Oh come on!  
**Nico:** It's better than me calling you 'drama queen'  
**Nero:** I hate you.  
**Nico:** LOL Feeling's mutual! We're even  
**Nico:** Anyway  
**Nico:** What do you want  
**Nero:** Do you still have your hairbands that you'd never use?  
**Nico:** Those black tight ass thin bands for my hair?  
**Nico:** Yeah? Why?  
**Nero:** Can I use one?  
**Nero:** It's not for me  
**Nico:**???  
**Nico:** Uh, no shit?  
**Nico:** Your hair's too short for that?  
**Nero:** Shut up  
**Nico:** You wanna use it to sling shot something like a soda can?  
**Nero:** Nooooo  
**Nero:** It's for Dante!?  
**Nico:** OHHHHH  
**Nico:** LOL ohhhh you wanna replace that ribbon that's on his hair?  
**Nero:** I'm sure he hasn't noticed it yet  
**Nico:** Well, sure!  
**Nico:** Hell, this might make for good entertainment!  
**Nero:**...sure  
**Nero:** Let's see if Dante's up to killing me when I tell him there's a ribbon on his hair  
**Nico:** I'm not sure if it's Dante you should be worried about...  
**Nero:** And why's that?  
**Nico:** Uh...  
**Nico:** So, here's the thing about demon and their odd af mating/courting procedure  
**Nero:** Wait  
**Nero:** I'm sorry  
**Nero:** What?  
**Nero:** Also hang on  
**Nero:** Just so I can have a witness  
**Nico:**...for what, embarrassing the ever loving crap outta yourself?  
**Nero:** NICO

Kyrie(Sparkling Heart ), Crazy Driver  
  
**Today, September 29** 01:28PM **Nero:** Sorry about bringing you in this  
Kyrie  
**Kyrie:** Oh no! It's fine  
**Kyrie:** How are you doing, Nico?  
Nico  
**Nico:** Ah, okay? I guess??  
**Nico:** Do you know about it?  
**Nico:** Dante's hair style  
Kyrie  
**Kyrie:** Well  
**Kyrie:** Nero did tell me about it  
**Kyrie:** I still think it suits him well!  
Nico  
**Nico:** Ha!  
**Nero:** Just...   
**Nero:**...about the ribbon part though?  
Kyrie  
**Kyrie:** All I know is that it's from the Yamato  
Nico  
**Nico:** OHHHH so it IS from Yamato  
**Nero:** Told you she knew.  
Kyrie  
**Kyrie:**????  
**Kyrie:** Is something wrong?  
**Nero:**...  
Nico  
**Nico:** *pic attached* (Nero's hand covers his face)  
**Nico:** LMFAOOO  
**Nero:** SHUT UP  
Kyrie  
**Kyrie:**!??? Is everything all right!?  
Nico  
**Nico:** LOL It's sorta sad that we're both in the living room, texting about this while we're claiming to watch some tv  
**Nero:** The fact you sent her that pic is sad  
Nico  
**Nico:** But your boyfriend doesn't want his daddy and Dante finding out what we're really talking about.  
Kyrie  
**Kyrie:** Ohhhhh  
Nico  
**Nico:** So here's why I think that ribbon is in Dante's hair.  
**Nico:** It's kinda like a marking? Or something about leaving gifts for the one they love.  
**Nico:** Like I know it's sorta odd to hear about  
**Nico:** But demons aren't exactly known for expressing themselves, esp with love and all  
**Nico:** So for a demon to fall in love with someone (like say for example) a human, the demon would make their mark physically known on a part of their loved one's body or give something of their possession and give it to their intended  
**Nico:** Like for instance, the most extreme example is a demonic tattoo binding one to another like a marriage thing  
**Nico:** And the other could be what your dad just gave to Dante  
**Nico:** Kinda romantic that you think about it  
**Nero:** I'm so scared to ask how the fuck you know this  
**Nico:** It's called research and my shithead daddy's notes  
**Nico:** It makes for good reading material!  
**Nero:** Not surprised.  
Nico  
**Nico:** Back on track  
**Nico:** The more smaller examples is leaving gifts for their loved ones present and known to people  
**Nico:** It's like saying to the entire world "This person's my beloved"  
Kyrie  
**Kyrie:** Ohhh   
**Kyrie:** And for Mister Vergil to weave the ribbon on Dante's hair...  
**Nero:** ...from the Yamato, out of the fucking things??  
Nico  
**Nico:** Hey, your dad is attached to that weapon.  
**Nico:** But for him to literally let Dante wear that ribbon is telling  
**Nero:**...yeah, you got a point.  
**Nero:** I know that my dad and the Yamato are connected  
**Nero:** But for him to give Dante that ribbon?  
**Nero:** Huh.  
**Nero:** Maybe...  
Kyrie  
**Kyrie:** So what about Miss Trish?  
**Nero:** Trish isn't any normal demon  
**Nero:** Why do you think she hangs around with Lady all the time  
Nico  
**Nico:** That and uh  
**Nico:** I don't think she enjoys the normal ways to begin with  
Kyrie  
**Kyrie:** Maybe that's why she asked about that silver necklace last time we were shopping in Fortuna City?  
Nico  
**Nico:** Necklace??  
**Nero:** If we see Lady wear it  
**Nero:** I will not be surprised  
Nico  
**Nico:** LOL  
Kyrie  
**Kyrie:** Ohhh  
**Kyrie:** So it's like a gift...  
**Kyrie:**...has anyone told Dante about this?  
**Nero:** No?  
Nico  
**Nico:** Nope!  
**Nero:**...let me guess, you're trying to find out if he knows.  
Kyrie  
**Kyrie:** At least complimenting on his hair, at least?  
**Nero:**...something tells me this is not a good idea.  
Kyrie  
**Kyrie:**?  
Nico  
**Nico:** Aaaand why's that?  
**Nero:** I don't know  
**Nero:** Though...  
**Nero:** Hang on  
**Nero:** Let me confirm something first  
**Nero:** Then I can report back  
Kyrie  
**Kyrie:** Okay!  
Nico  
**Nico:** I kinda like this  
**Nico:** Like we're investigating something important  
**Nico:** Without the adults intervening?  
Kyrie  
**Kyrie:** Aren't we technically that?  
Nico  
**Nico:** Yee but we're the cooler kind!  
**Nero:** I'm not going tell Dante all of this  
**Nero:**....tho are we going to change this chat's name?  
Nico  
**Nico:** AH HELL YEAH WE ARE

Deadbeat Dad  
  
**Today, September 29** 01:39 PM **Nero:** Hey Dad  
**Vergil:** Nero  
**Vergil:** I thought you shouldn't be distracted by both electronics  
**Nero:** Ha ha ha shut up.  
**Vergil:** Be glad  
**Vergil:** That I can allow you to do this  
**Vergil:** Lest I attempt to anger Dante more  
**Nero:** LOL  
**Nero:** Dante's got you wrapped around his finger, huh?  
**Vergil:** Silence  
**Nero:** LOL  
**Vergil:** I will refrain from asking about how you know about this  
**Nero:** It's called watching movies and tv  
**Nero:** And catching up wtih society?  
**Nero:** You know, the things you never do on a daily basis?  
**Vergil:** Unlike what you and Dante believe  
**Vergil:** I do read the recent news and what occurs in this world  
**Vergil:** And for that I am forced to adapt  
**Nero:** Glad to know Dante has you on a leash  
**Vergil:** My son  
**Vergil:** Do you want to die an early death  
**Nero:** And get on Kyrie's bad side?  
**Vergil:** I'll rescind that threat  
**Nero:** HA.  
**Nero:** Can I ask you something though?  
**Vergil:** What is it  
**Nero:** Did you know Dante's wearing that ribbon on his hair?  
**Vergil:** Yes  
**Nero:**!?  
**Nero:** So you know about that?  
**Vergil:** Yes  
**Nero:** Did you put up his hair and placed that in?  
**Vergil:** Yes  
**Nero:** Does Dante know about that ribbon?  
**Vergil:** No  
**Nero:**...are you going to tell him about it?  
**Vergil:** If you think I plan to tell him about it  
**Vergil:** You are sorely mistaken  
**Nero:** Oh great, this won't be good.  
**Vergil:** And why would that be a bad thing  
**Nero:** Because I thought he knew???  
**Vergil:** He does not  
**Vergil:** I deliberately withheld that from him  
**Nero:** Why??????  
**Vergil:** I want to see if he notices without having someone to point it out  
**Nero:**...you do realize  
**Nero:** That this is DANTE out of all people  
**Nero:** Right?  
**Vergil:** I know  
**Vergil:** Regardless  
**Vergil:** I have my motives  
**Nero:** Oh great.  
**Nero:** Is it really you marking on Dante or am I just imagining things?  
**Vergil:** So you finally did your research  
**Vergil:** Yes, it is exactly what you think it means  
**Nero:** Greeeeat.  
**Vergil:** Your lack of argument is disturbing me  
**Nero:** Yeah well  
**Nero:** I'm okay with whatever you and Dante have  
**Nero:** So don't even think about wrecking him  
**Nero:** Or else I'm legit going to pummel you  
**Vergil:** Breaking Dante is the farthest thing from my mind  
**Vergil:** I do not plan to stray away from my beloved again  
**Vergil:** Nor do I plan to let him turn away from me again  
**Vergil:** I have made that mistake once  
**Vergil:** And I will never make it again  
**Nero:** Good fucking God, Dad  
**Nero:** Writing a monologue or something?  
**Vergil:** No  
**Nero:**...sure looks like one just now, Shakespeare  
**Vergil:** Don't compare me to that playwright  
**Nero:** LOL riiiiight  
**Nero:** I'll stick to my own poetry, thank you  
**Vergil:** Is it that ridiculous noise you call music  
**Nero:** HEY  
**Nero:** Dante introduced me to all of the awesome rock bands!  
**Nero:** And I actually enjoy listening to them  
**Vergil:** Hm that explains it  
**Vergil:** Should you be the first to greet him  
**Vergil:** Can you tell Dante to see me  
**Vergil:** After he's done from whatever follow up he has with Morrison  
**Nero:** I thought you have his number?  
**Vergil:** I do  
**Vergil:** I am preoccupied at the moment  
**Nero:**...with what exactly  
**Vergil:** Translating a series of books for a client  
**Nero:** Dad  
**Nero:** I don't know how dense you are  
**Nero:** But I really think  
**Nero:** that said client is trying to hit on you  
**Nero:** As in she's trying to seduce you  
**Vergil:** \Why would you think that  
**Nero:** Because that's the third time she's asked for the translation job  
**Nero:** And I should know  
**Nero:** Nico and I passed by her earlier in the store  
**Nero:** And she's bragging about 'her new catch'  
**Vergil:** Interesting  
**Vergil:** Is that so  
**Nero:**...you already knew, didn't you.  
**Vergil:** Take a guess  
**Nero:** I don't even know why I bother telling you this.  
**Vergil:** If you are still worried  
**Vergil:** Not only am I going to drag Dante with me  
**Vergil:** I am going to remind her that I already have someone  
**Vergil:** And make her regret thinking those absurd thoughts  
**Nero:** Great, not looking forward to hear how that goes.

Kyrie(Sparkling Heart ), Crazy Driver  
  
**Today, September 29** 02:01PM **Nero:** Well, shit.  
**Nero:** Not only am I worried about my own sanity in the future  
Kyrie  
**Kyrie:**?  
Nico  
**Nico:**????  
**Nero:** You were right, Nico  
**Nico:** HA!  
**Nero:** Not sure if telling Dante 'nice ponytail' is a good idea now.  
Nico  
**Nico:** Why's that?  
**Nero:** Apparently  
**Nero:** My dad doesn't want him to know  
**Nero:** About the ribbon  
Nico  
**Nico:** Why???  
**Nero:** I have no idea!?  
**Nero:** What does that say?  
Nico  
**Nico:** Not sure  
**Nero:** Kyrie? What do you think?  
**Nero:**...Kyrie?  
Nico  
**Nico:** Uh  
**Nico:**...I think she's busy with something at the moment.  
**Nero:** Oh my God

Mister Dante  
  
**Today, September 29** 02:02PM **Kyrie:** Hello, Mister Dante!  
**Dante:** Hey! If it isn't Kyrie!  
**Dante:** How are you doing?  
**Dante:** I think the kid misses you a lot.  
**Kyrie:** lol  
**Kyrie:** Can you tell?  
**Dante:** Oh man.  
**Dante:** The kid's been touchy and pissy.  
**Dante:** I think when you called him last night  
**Dante:** That made him feel ten times better.  
**Dante:** I think he really wants a getaway with you and nothing else.  
**Kyrie:** I already know  
**Kyrie:** I miss him too.  
**Dante:** Well don't worry about that.  
**Dante:** I think he and Nico are coming home tomorrow.  
**Dante:** Don't tell the kid I said that!  
**Kyrie:** lol Don't worry  
**Kyrie:** I won't  
**Kyrie:** Oh by the way, Nero told me about your new hairstyle?  
**Dante:** Oh!   
**Dante:** Yeah  
**Dante:** I thought I just want to give it a shot  
**Dante:** Even though it's starting to get cool outside  
**Dante:** It's just a bit long for me  
**Dante:** How do you keep up with yours?  
**Kyrie:** Lots of patience and time  
**Kyrie:** Have you ever thought about cutting it?  
**Dante:** Well...  
**Dante:** Not really unless I get the incentive to.  
**Dante:** Why?  
**Kyrie:** I was wondering if your style was like this before.  
**Dante:** Oh man, that was years ago  
**Dante:** Though I should probably take a shower after this  
**Dante:** The ladies are on their way back from their trip next week.  
**Kyrie:** Ah, speaking of  
**Kyrie:** How are you and everyone else been?  
**Dante:** The usual  
**Dante:** I'm on my way back from talking to Morrison  
**Dante:** Lady and Trish being on their usual self  
**Dante:** Verge... well, he's still in his study, doing a job  
**Dante:** Obviously you know about Nero and Nico  
**Kyrie:** That's good!  
**Kyrie:** Maybe you should get some hairbands for your hair  
**Dante:** Ah, I knew I was forgetting something! And I promised Verge no pizza for dinner, so I got errands to run  
**Dante:** Thanks for reminding me.  
**Kyrie:** No problem!

Nero(Sparkling Heart ), Nico  
  
**Today, September 29** 02:14 PM **Kyrie:**...so Dante doesn't know about the ribbon either.  
Nero  
**Nero:** Wait  
**Nero:** What did you just tell him!?  
**Kyrie:** Oh Nero  
**Kyrie:** I only told him how his hair looks  
**Kyrie:** He told me what he only knows  
**Kyrie:** But he doesn't know anything about the ribbon  
**Nero:**...wait, u serious?  
Nico  
**Nico:** Huh, odd. Do you think he just doesn't want to say anything yet?  
**Kyrie:** I'm sure he doesn't know at all  
**Kyrie:** He did say he's going to keep with that style though  
Nero  
**Nero:**...huh.  
Nico  
**Nico:**...So  
**Nico:** Should I start finding some sort of escape route if things get ugly?  
**Kyrie:**????  
Nero  
**Nero:** Yeah  
**Nero:** Just don't bank on anything good happening later  
**Kyrie:**???? Should I know about something?  
Nero  
**Nero:**...so yeah, about that...  
**Nero:** Hang on  
**Nero:** Dante just texted me

Nero  
  
**Today, September 29** 3:30 PM **Dante:** Kid  
**Nero:** Oh hey! How was the job debriefing?  
**Dante:** Was there a ribbon on my hair the entire time!??  
**Nero:**?  
**Dante:** *pic attached* (hand shows dark blue ribbon on the palm of his hand)  
**Nero:** Ohhhhh  
**Nero:** Should I ask?  
**Dante:** I was trying to buy hairbands  
**Dante:** And the lady was trying not to laugh  
**Dante:** She told me I looked nice with that ribbon on already  
**Dante:** And I just found it!???  
**Nero:** Oh  
**Dante:** Yeah OH  
**Dante:** What the fuck!?  
**Nero:** So  
**Nero:** It's been there for a while  
**Dante:** For most of the day!?  
**Nero:** Two days  
**Dante:** WHAT  
**Nero:** Dante  
**Nero:** No offense, but you didn't notice until now?  
**Nero:** Everyone saw it  
**Dante:** Why didn't anyone tell me!??  
**Nero:**...cause I thought you knew???  
**Dante:** The hell!?  
**Nero:** ...well, Kyrie knows because I told her about it.<  
**Dante:**...  
**Nero:**...and Nico.  
**Dante:** Who else  
**Nero:** Lady.  
**Nero:**...and my dad.  
**Dante:** ARRGGGHHH  
**Dante:** By the way I'm not ticked off at you or the others  
**Dante:** Cause I know who did this  
**Nero:** Oh boy.  
**Dante:** Don't worry  
**Dante:** It's just... uggggh.  
**Nero:** I think Nico and I were thinking about going around the city anyway.  
**Dante:** Kid  
**Dante:** First of all, we do not end our arguments like that  
**Nero:** Suuuuure  
**Nero:** Try telling me that later  
**Dante:** Back to the ribbon  
**Dante:** I was walking around with this  
**Dante:** All the goddamn day!?  
**Nero:** Yeeeeah  
**Dante:** Oh my god.  
**Dante:** I'm about to hide in my room for this.  
**Nero:** Was it that bad?  
**Dante:** Kid, I nearly embarrassed myself   
**Dante:** In front of the nice lady at the cash register.  
**Dante:** And everyone has stared at me weirdly all day  
**Dante:** I wasn't sure what the hell it was until now!  
**Nero:** Ah.  
**Dante:** So  
**Dante:** Who told you first  
**Nero:**...well, for a start  
**Nero:** I was only shown that  
**Nero:** Because Lady showed it to me?  
**Nero:**...wait  
**Nero:** She told me Trish showed it to her first.  
**Dante:** Damn it Trish!

Crazy Driver  
  
**Today, September 29** 4:50 PM **Nero:**...I'm ready to head out into the trailer.  
**Nico:** Want the bed or floor for later tonight?  
**Nero:** For once I'll take the floor.  
**Nero:** At least the sleeping bag's comfortable than your lumpy af mattress  
**Nico:** ...I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that.  
**Nero:** Though  
**Nero:** I'm going to need your help for something  
**Nero:** It's about Kyrie  
**Nero:** The ribbon's got me thinking recently about me and her  
**Nico:** OOOOOOOOO  
**Nico:** About damn time you got your balls to do this!  
**Nero:** Not. A. Word. To. Kyrie.  
**Nico:** Scout's honor about the ring!  
**Nero:** Oh my Savior I better hope so  


Trish  
  
**Today, September 29** 05:20 PM **Dante:** Trish  
**Dante:** I know you can get my messages.  
**Trish:** Dante, as you can tell, I'm technically on vacation.  
**Trish:** So make it quick.  
**Dante:** Why didn't you tell me  
**Dante:** That I had a blue ribbon in my hair?  
**Trish:** Oh! So  
**Trish:** You finally saw it?  
**Dante:** Are you serious??  
**Dante:** I had the kid tell me who else knew!  
**Trish:** Well  
**Trish:** I thought you just knew?  
**Dante:** No!?  
**Trish:** Who mentioned it, by the way?  
**Dante:** The cashier at the nearby drugstore.  
**Trish:** Ohhhhhh  
**Trish:** So you plan to keep that new style of yours?  
**Trish:** It really does flatter your face more.  
**Dante:** Ha ha ha no.

Lady  
  
**Today, September 29** 5:40 PM **Lady:** ok look  
**Lady:** before u say anything  
**Lady:** trish just showed a pic of your new ponytail and thought it looked nice  
**Lady:** then the ribbon came after  
**Lady:** so in all honesty  
**Lady:** i think you look ridiculous with the ribbon on  
**Dante:** Wow  
**Dante:** Thanks for the brutal honesty?  
**Lady:** no prob  
**Lady:**...how's morrison  
**Dante:** Now that I think about it  
**Dante:** Trying not to laugh his head off  
**Dante:** Though he was a good sport  
**Lady:**...i'm sure he didn't notice?

Morrison  
  
**Today, September 29** 05:50 PM **Morrison:** Oh Dante  
**Morrison:** Did you know you had a blue ribbon tied to your hair?  
**Dante:** I will buy you a bottle of that expensive whiskey if you don't tell Patty about this.  
**Morrison:** Well  
**Dante:** And I'll take the hardest jobs for the next few weeks.  
**Morrison:** All locked and sealed away from Miss Lowell's hands.  
**Dante:** Good!  
**Dante:** That way I won't have to hear anything from her.  
**Dante:** Lady says hi, by the way.  
**Morrison:** LOL  
**Morrison:** Tell the ladies to enjoy their vacation.  
**Morrison:** Though keep in mind, Dante  
**Morrison:** Miss Lowell is coming next Saturday.  
**Dante:** Ah great.  
**Morrison:** Do tell your older brother not to murder her every time she clings to your arm.  
**Dante:** I will, don't worry...

Kyrie  
  
**Today, September 29** 06:04 PM **Dante:** Kyrie, did Nero show you the ribbon and how it's still on my hair?  
**Kyrie:** Oh! About the ribbon?  
**Kyrie:** He did  
**Dante:** Knew it.  
**Kyrie:**...however  
**Kyrie:** Before you decide to take any action  
**Kyrie:** I believe you should ask if it was there for a reason  
**Kyrie:** At least try asking him before you attempt to fight him  
**Dante:** Nero's told you about our feud?  
**Kyrie:** Yes  
**Kyrie:** Though in the way Mister Vergil worded it  
**Kyrie:** 'A matter of understanding my devotion to him'  
**Dante:**...I swear  
**Dante:** I love him and all  
**Dante:** But that is not how I saw it.  
**Dante:** Until he told me his side of things.  
**Kyrie:** And?  
**Dante:** Interestingly enough, it makes sense...  
**Dante:**...and that he did it for me.  
**Dante:** That's really embarrassing for me to admit.  
**Kyrie:** See? You two can work things out  
**Dante:**...wait  
**Dante:** What do you mean?  
**Kyrie:** Well  
**Kyrie:** Nico mentions it's like a marking  
**Kyrie:** While Mister Vergil is not known for expressing his emotions  
**Kyrie:** Maybe this is his way of giving you a courtship gift  
**Kyrie:** Or so I think  
**Dante:** Courtship gift, huh?  
**Dante:** Sort of like how Nero gave you that necklace and then that bracelet to go along with it years later?  
**Kyrie:** Yes  
**Dante:** Yeah, so I shouldn't exactly scream at Vergil for this?  
**Kyrie:** No  
**Kyrie:** If you can just ask  
**Kyrie:** Then things might go smoothly  
**Dante:** Huh.  
**Dante:**...I'm not going to tell the kid you gave me solid advice.  
**Kyrie:** lol  
**Kyrie:** I've learned from the best  
**Dante:** Let me guess.  
**Dante:** Trish?  
**Kyrie:** No, actually  
**Kyrie:** From Miss Lady  
**Dante:** No wonder Nero loves you a lot.  
**Dante:** You literally keep him grounded to this world.  
**Kyrie:** He tells me that every day  
**Kyrie:** And I know of his demonic side  
**Kyrie:** Yet I still love him for the man that he is  
**Dante:** You two are so sweet my teeth is about to rot from it all.

Vergil  
  
**Today, September 29** 06:30 PM **Dante:** Vergil  
**Dante:** Hey you home? I got dinner.  
**Vergil:** I've finished translating these ridiculous things  
**Vergil:** Do you need me for something  
**Dante:** Yeah  
**Dante:** I'm gonna have some wise words with you.  
**Vergil:** Care to elaborate  
**Dante:** *pic attached* (hands holding onto the blue ribbon)  
**Dante:** So.  
**Dante:** You got a minute to explain this.  
**Dante:** Or else I'm going to find a way to torch it.

  


  
The moment he shuts the front door after sending the last message, Dante barely takes off his jacket and tosses it to his chair when he feels a warm body behind him, gently taking the ribbon from his hand. He turns to see Vergil standing there, nearly trapping him as Dante is the one against his desk.

"Why did you take this off?" Vergil simply asks, but his eyes are narrowed, daring Dante to go ahead with his indirect threat.

Dante wasn't going to do it anyway. He feels a bit bushed from the job earlier. That and he's going to follow Kyrie's advice for at least talking it through-

-and he feels like it's not a good idea to torch something that was once attached to the Yamato.

"Because I just wanted to readjust and wear one of these." Dante presents an assortment of grey and black hairbands. Vergil merely narrows his eyes before shifting back to Dante, allowing him to continue. "But when I went to put one on, I found the ribbon."

"Is that a problem for you?"

"Well-" And Dante sighs, face tinted with red, his hand attempting to comb his hair back a bit."Not really. I mean, it's... really sweet that you offered to do my hair this morning. But to tie my hair with this?" He glances at the smooth blue ribbon in Vergil's hands. "What's the deal? I thought this was attached to Yamato."

"It is. Yet it doesn't suit her." Vergil's fingers brush to lift his chin, allowing him to see Dante's embarrassed look. He hears his older twin sigh with fond exasperation before kissing him. "The ribbon looks far better on you to begin with."

"Yeah, but did you really have to put in my hair? People can see, you know." Dante knows he's whining. It wasn't bad, it's just... well, the ribbon was present without his knowledge! "Why did you do it?"

"It was intentional." Vergil huffs, a breath apart. "How else was I supposed to let others know about us?"

"They do." Dante tries not to laugh, recalling the annoyed expression Vergil wore when he realized it wasn't just Nero who found out about their relationship. "But by placing Yamato's ribbon in my hair? Come on. At least do something better like- say make it like a part of a bracelet or something I can wear everyday!"

"Perhaps." Vergil smirks- silently making that into reality as he does know Dante wears wristbands. "It is better than writing my name on your face. Or you writing your name over mine. Or would you prefer a different way of showing who you truly belong to?" Leaving marks in Dante's neck sounds like a good idea, seeing as how much his brother loves to show off some parts of his body to the public.

Dante chuckles, arms around Vergil's shoulders. "Hey, don't scare your son and my friends away. I think we got him scarred for life when he found out." He begins to laugh when he sees Vergil scowl further. "Oh come on!"

"Nero can judge all he wants." Vergil growls, one hand to grip on the desk to bar Dante from leaving, the other arm wrapped around his waist. "You were gone all day."

"Hey, I was just talking to Morrison and went for a quick trip shopping. It was just about- oh, six hours?"

"It's still too long for me." Vergil nips his neck, deliberately leaving tiny red marks as he hears Dante gasp, writhing and he smirks. And he makes a mental note to try and tell when he's gone for about six to seven hours, it doesn't translate to Dante leaving him behind at all. "It seems as if we have the place to ourselves for the night."

"I thought- where's the kid?" Dante barely makes words out, but ohhh God, Vergil is trying to make him weak in the knees. Especially when he feels Vergil's hands grip his hips, painstakingly grinding against him in an effort to provoke him (it's working as he can barely get a grasp on his thoughts). It has never failed to make him like this- and he knows Vergil is silently happy about it. "I thought- he's watching the television?"

"He and the mechanic left. Said something about being gone to look in the city, planning something for Nero's beloved." Ah, that explains why he couldn't sense Nero or saw Nico hanging around. "I prefer if he would just stay in Fortuna and not tend to your business."

"Huh, I wonder where he got that from?" Dante smirks and Vergil's eyes narrow, a low growl causing him to shiver. "Hey, at least Kyrie and I have something in common: we have two possessive idiots to deal with. Kyrie knows how to handle Nero well. Maybe I should take a page from her book in learning how to deal with you."

"It's called taking care of my dear, sweet brother." Vergil dryly drawls, smirking with silent promises of being merciless. "I am not known to be patient when it comes to you."

"Well." The mercenary lightly laughs, barely feeling Vergil's lips leave the patch of skin between his neck and shoulder. He shivers from the momentary loss of contact, but he doesn't allow his body to heal from the tiny marks Vergil grazed him with. "They saw the ribbon."

"I know." He feels Vergil's slight coarse hands lift his shirt up and Dante complies, allowing him to take it off. "But now I desire a different approach on how to court you."

"A courting gift?" Dante tries not to laugh at this. But he knows how serious Vergil is when it comes to intimacy, especially to him. "The ribbon isn't enough for you anymore?"

"No."

And he gasps, trying not to let Vergil know how much he's affected by feeling the other's lips against his skin. "Though- if you really want to know how to-"

"The ring for you can come much later." And he hums, hearing Dante choke at the thought in alarm- he keeps that thought in mind. "I think, little brother," Vergil stops him from continuing that train of thought. "I want to hear nothing but your moans of desire when I take you at your desk."

"Fuck. You're a fucking bully." Dante bites back a loud gasp. "Wait, here-!?" He feels the other's devious smirk. As much as he's been wanting to do this for a long time- "Oh God, since when did you- You're such a kinky bastard. Okay, first off, what if someone walks in on us-"

"They won't." Vergil states. "I've already locked the doors. So there will be no intrusions."

"Great. You came prepared." Dante cackles, already taking Vergil's shirt off. "Anything else you'd want to tell me?"

"Ah, there is one." Vergil's eyes flash their blue demonic brilliance before he bares his teeth on the area of Dante's neck. He hums, satisfied as Dante chokes out a strangled moan, feeling the larger mark being defined on his skin as he sucks on it, deliberately making sure it is red. "I plan to make sure you can't walk around, parading around as you please for the entire night and morning."

"Make it interesting, huh?" Dante lowly purrs at the thought, cocking his head back in an effort to frustrate him. "All right." And he spreads his legs a bit, intentionally as he licks his lips. And he knows how much Vergil enjoys the sight. "Fine. Do your worst, **darling**."

"Oh, I shall, **dear.** " 

And his laugh changes to a moan when Vergil's lips greedily claims his again.

Dumb Dante (NOT MY MOM)  
  
**Today, September 30** 09:34 AM **Nero:** Hey Dante  
**Nero:** Daaaaaaante  
**Dante:** Oh hey kid  
**Dante:** Whats up  
**Nero:** You alive over there?  
**Dante:** Yeah?  
**Dante:** Why do you ask?  
**Nero:** You didn't respond to some texts?  
**Dante:** Oh.  
**Dante:** Yeah, about that  
**Nero:**...wait.  
**Nero:** Is dad with you  
**Dante:** Yeah.  
**Nero:**...did you just wake up  
**Dante:** Yeeeeah about that.  
**Nero:** I swear to God  
**Nero:** How the hell does this keep happening to me  
**Nero:** ARGH.  
**Dante:** Sorry kid!  
**Dante:** I'll make it up to you for having to deal with this.  
**Nero:** THIS IS THE SECOND TIME  
**Nero:** THIS SHOULD NOT EVEN BE A THING  
**Dante:** Again, sorry!  
**Dante:** UGH  
**Dante:** If anything  
**Dante:** Blame Vergil  
**Dante:** Tell him I'll take the blame for this one  
**Nero:**!? I think I will!?  
**Nero:** Don't know if this will accomplish anything  
**Nero:** If you're literally in the same room as him  
**Dante:** Shut up kid.  
**Dante:** I really don't know if I can walk correctly  
**Nero:** DAMN IT DANTE!!!   


Nero  
  
**Today, September 30** 09:49 **Nero:** Dad  
**Nero:** I swear to the Savior's name  
**Nero:** I will punch you and not feel bad  
**Nero:** Because this is literally the second time  
**Nero:** You both have scarred me!!!  
**Vergil:** Nero  
**Vergil:** Your timing is horrendous  
**Vergil:** And I am not in the mood for this  
**Nero:** Yeah, well  
**Nero:** Dante tells me to blame you for me having shitty timing.  
**Vergil:** Did he now  
**Vergil:** Thank you for that  
**Vergil:** This means I'll be teaching him a lesson  
**Nero:** NOW!?  
**Nero:** Omg  
**Nero:** I'm really going to kill you for scarring me  
**Vergil:** Consider yourself lucky  
**Vergil:** You're spared because of my beloved  
**Nero:** You mean Dante?  
**Vergil:** Who else  
**Nero:** UGH  
**Nero:** You two are made for each other  
**Nero:** Insufferable idiots  
**Vergil:** Now stop bothering us  
**Vergil:** Or I will destroy both of your ridiculous devices  
**Nero:** Good luck with mine, Kyrie will not like that  
**Nero:** Same with Dante's, Lady will murder him  


  


"Oh come on!" Dante laughs, seeing Vergil's narrowed glare at his phone. He can barely turn- his hips are barely aching and now he notices Vergil looming above him, skin against skin. "Give the kid some slack, will you?"

"Later, when he isn't bothering us." Vergil's eyes narrow in silent pride, noticing that the red marks all over Dante's body. "For now, I want to relish hearing you scream, so that people will know who you truly belong to."

"And here I thought I did it all last night." The mercenary laughs, arms around Vergil's shoulders. "So early in the morning? I wonder what Nero wanted to tell us?"

"Ask later." Vergil's lips crash to his and Dante happily reciprocates.

Nero  
  
**Today, September 30** 07:35 PM **Nero:** I hate you two so much  
**Nero:** Well, more like I really hate deadbeat dad for scaring me  
**Nero:** Since you can put up with his stupid bullshit  
**Nero:** Besides  
**Nero:** Wanted to tell you first that Kyrie and I got engaged  
**Dante:**!!!! Congrats Kid!!  
**Dante:** Holy shit!  
**Dante:** When's the actual day?  
**Nero:** Oh God I haven't even thought about that

Kyrie  
  
**Today, October 1** 12:27 PM **Dante:** Hey Kyrie  
**Dante:** Thanks for the advice.  
**Kyrie:** o no problem!  
**Dante:** Though  
**Dante:** You will be first to know  
**Dante:** That I plan to get my haircut as soon as possible  
**Kyrie:** oh?  
**Kyrie:** So did you and Vergil talk it out?  
**Dante:** Yeah  
**Dante:** Congratulations, by the way  
**Kyrie:**!!!!! Thank you Mister Dante!!!  
**Kyrie:** *pic attached* (ring finger with silver and diamond ring, Nero's hand around hers)  
**Dante:** See?  
**Dante:** I'm super proud of you two!  
**Kyrie:** Thank you!  
**Kyrie:** And from you?  
**Dante:** *pic attached* (Blue ribbon is now a wrist band around Dante's left wrist)  
**Dante:** So... well, I already told the ladies.  
**Dante:** Didn't show them this yet  
**Kyrie:** Awww! That is so sweet!  
**Kyrie:** I didn't think we would be with such romantics  
**Dante:** I know  


Nero  
  
**Today, October 1** 12:45 **Vergil:** Congratulations  
**Vergil:** You and Miss Kyrie are together now  
**Nero:**...thanks?  
**Nero:**...Dante told you, didn't he.  
**Vergil:** Yes  
**Nero:** I'm not surprised.  
**Vergil:** Congratulations once again  
**Vergil:** It's interesting  
**Vergil:** That you decided to choose to do a ring  
**Nero:** ?????  
**Nero:** Should I ask how demonic traditions dictate these things?  
**Vergil:** If you already know based on what I have done for Dante  
**Vergil:** Then you should know  
**Nero:** Uh huh  
**Vergil:** However  
**Vergil:** If he desires to follow human traditions  
**Vergil:** Would a diamond suit him  
**Nero:** How should I know?  
**Nero:** I asked for Nico's advice  
**Vergil:**...ah  
**Nero:** Though  
**Nero:**...you plan to warn me when I visit with her next time?  
**Vergil:** I shall  
**Nero:** Good  
**Nero:** Still want to kick both you and Dante's asses  
**Vergil:** That is very unlikely  
**Vergil:** But I dare you to try  


**Author's Note:**

> Lady won this bet.


End file.
